rpgmuseumfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasy Craft
Fantasy Craft is a fantasy role-playing game based on the Dungeons & Dragons Third Edition rules, released under the Open Gaming License. It is based on the Spycraft 2.0 rules. Character Creation Character creation follows a pretty typical pattern. Each character has an Origin, a Class, and various character traits. The origin consists of a species, such as Human or Drake, a specialty, such as Aristocrat or Fighter, and the choice of two origin skills. Splinter races are defined by the use of Species Feats, such as Elemental Heritage denoting a special affinity with earth, water, wind, fire, or some other element, or the Hill-Born feat, which turns a standard, or mountain, dwarf into a hill dwarf. Most traditional D&D classes are represented in some capacity as a Speciality. For instance, Barbarian, Bard, Cleric, Druid, Fighter, Rogue, Sorcerer, and Wizard are all presented as options, in addition to Acrobat, Adventurer, Fist, and Warden. Each specialty grants a bonus feat and a few useful abilities. The classes cover a wide range of options. Each has a core ability available only to a character who chooses that class as their first core or expert class. The classes grant a number of abilities tied a class's particular theme. Fantasy Craft somewhat resembles d20 Modern in that the classes are not strongly tied to a specific background or vocation,but rather a specific style, role, or realm of ability. The core classes in Fantasy Craft are: :Assassin: A Talker/Combatant who specializes in deception and death. :Burglar: A Specialist/Combatant who excels at stealth, agility, and dirty tricks. :Captain: A Backer/Combatant who leads by wit and courage. :Courtier: A Talker/Backer who who is an expert at persuasion and resources. :Explorer: A Solver who specializes in rare knowledge, treasures, and exotic travels. :Keeper: A Specialist who excels at a particular skill. :Lancer: A Combatant/Talker with an emphasis on mounted combat and heavy combat. :Mage: A Wildcard who is master of arcane spells. :Priest: A Wildcard/Backer who commands miracles and counsels and aids their teammates. :Sage: A Backer/Wildcard who possesses great knowledge and inspiration and dabbles in many fields. :Scout: A Combatant/Solver who uses stealth and prowess to overcome obstacles and slay creatures. :Soldier: A Combatant who is a master of combat feats and profiencies. In addition, the core rulebook presents several Expert classes, available at level 5: :Alchemist: Backer, an expert in elixirs and magical transmutatons. :Beastmaster: Specialist, a wilderness survivalist with exotic creature companions. :Edgemaster: Combatant/Backer, expert in deadly strikes and terrifying displays of weapon skill. :Paladin: Wildcard/Combatant, powerful warrior who draws strength from their Alignment. :Rune Knight: Combatant, warrior who combines might at arms with arcane magic. :Swashbuckler: Talker/Combatant, dashing fencer. Bestiary The Fantasy Craft bestiary includes a number of traditional foes as well as "rogues," or NPC opponents. Fantasy Craft uses a system that allows opponents to be quickly generated to any Threat Level relative to the PCs based on defined traits. For instance, a monster's attack ability will scale according to its Threat Level. Mechanics Fantasy Craft makes use of Action Dice to influence encounters. Category:Fantasy Craft Category:Fantasy role-playing games Category:OGL-based role-playing games Category:Master Craft Category:2000s role-playing games